


coitus interruptis

by shirogains



Series: sheith oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, errant lance belongings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9988640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogains/pseuds/shirogains
Summary: Short of a lifethreatening emergency, Keith isn’t opening the door until he and Shiro are done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> late night study break nsfw shenanigans

“Keith! Buddy, you awake in there? I kinda need my gel back, like _right now_ \--”

Shiro’s eyes fly open, startled. Keith cusses Lance out in his head. Of all the times to interrupt them, he had to pick the moment when Keith’s hand has just breached the waistband of Shiro’s pants after painstakingly wrestling with the belt. He scowls, holding a finger to his lips to demonstrate _quiet_ to Shiro, who under him looks a bit flustered, and maybe just a slight shade of embarrassed but does nothing to dissuade the hand that encloses around his cock, rigid and blazing hot against Keith’s palm.

Keith presses lips together so nothing escapes and alerts Lance to their presence. He’s been trying to get a moment alone with Shiro since they were swept up into this wild intergalactic goose-chase. Damned if he’s letting Lance shatter it to pieces with his need for some hair product. Short of a lifethreatening emergency, Keith isn’t opening the door until he and Shiro are done.

By the quiet hunger in Shiro’s eyes, it’s going to be a few hours at a conservative guess, before they’re both satisfied and re-acquainted in a way the last several weeks haven’t afforded them. Keith finds that despite the repetitive rap of Lance’s fist on the door, his own arousal hasn’t abated; his pants feel constrictive and his pulse is up around his ears in a roaring hum.

And how could it, he wonders as he drinks in the shift of Shiro’s pectorals under his skintight shirt. His hand moves in response, automatic and with a practiced ease that reminds him of the garrison, of nights and stars and slow kisses traded for grins and warm arms slung around necks.

“Keeeith,” Lance calls out again, with a definite edge of a whine. “C’mon!”

“Wanna see how long it takes for him to go away?” Keith asks in a murmur, smirk curling at one side of his mouth. “He’s persistent…”

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees breathily as Keith’s fingers swipe through the precome at the head of his length and then trace back down the shaft, slow and teasingly. “It’s your stamina that worries me.”

“Sounds like a challenge.” Keith’s next kiss is whisper-soft, a taste of what’s to come. “Up for it?”

“Figuratively speaking,” Shiro says, and responds with a taunting kiss of his own, far more pressure and far less grace than Keith knows him to be perfectly capable of. It sends a shiver of delight across his skin. “And literally.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> tumblr: [shirogains](http://shirogains.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [shirogains](https://twitter.com/shirogains)


End file.
